Something Else That Needs To Be Said
by KarenTX
Summary: Detective Carter and John Reese need someone to speak for them too.


**Something Else That Needs To Be Said**

I sat at my computer looking for new stories to read. There aren't too many dramatic, case-based stories, or even library vignettes, and some of the stories I'm interested in haven't been updated in quite awhile. It's starting to bum me out. I opened up Word and started typing.

"I don't understand it" Detective Joss Carter came into the room looking at her Smartphone, shaking her head. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and her gold earrings gleam in the light. "Why do people keep putting me and Reese together as a couple?" she looks up at me in puzzlement.

"I don't know why." I responded as I looked up at her. It's a question I've asked myself many times.

"I mean, he's a nice guy, but I don't think of him that way." She shudders. "He's more like a big brother to me. What are people seeing that I'm not?"

"I'm not sure. For some reason, people always want romance in a show, and since you're the only female lead who interacts with Reese on a weekly basis, it would seem you're a natural to pair him with."

"But I don't do anything to indicate I have any romantic feelings for him." I can hear the frustration in her voice. "And he's certainly never shown any interest in me, at least not that way." Joss stares back at her Smartphone. "Okay, sure, I chased him for four months, but that was only because he was turning up at crime scenes."

"Then you tried to hand him over to the CIA." I pointed out helpfully.

She gave me a withering look. "Well, I wasn't expecting them to _shoot _him. I honestly thought they were just going to take him off the streets. I did let him go when I saw him with "Mr. Burdette.""

"True. But you still tried to track them down using "Burdette's" cell phone info," I reminded her.

"Only to find out what they were doing. It was obvious they were working together. And I had Snow and his pal breathing down my neck."

"Yes, I know," I said while raising my hands in a conciliatory gesture. "And that's all you did, find out what they did. You could have taken Finch into custody right there in the bar."

"From there, I started helping them." Carter got a pensive look on her face as she continued "I was upset when Reese threw Moretti under the bus, and yes, I know it was to save a baby, but I still wish he would've called the police."

"You know that wasn't possible. It would have jeopardized their operation, or got them arrested."

Joss sighed, "Yes, I know. And after Elias took Taylor, I finally understood the dilemma Reese faced. I put myself in his shoes, picturing my son instead of Leila, and I'm not so sure I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"And he did save your son from Elias" I said happily.

Carter smiled at that. "Yes he did. He promised to get Taylor back and he did. I am very grateful to him for that." She paused for a moment then said "but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with the man."

"That's why I'm posting this. Another writer, Deana, already posted Reese's and Finch's concerns about "Slash" type stories. I want to get your point across about "Romance" type stories" I said as I put the finishing touches on my writing.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Joss asked with concern. "I mean, won't the other writers get upset with you criticizing their stories?"

"Well, like Deana told Mr. Reese, everybody has the right to express their opinion." I said as I continued typing. I looked up at Carter "And I am expressing yours, too."

"Yes, you are" she says gratefully as she nods her head once. "And John's."

I looked at her questioningly "What do mean?"

"John told an interviewer once that he saw himself as Detective Carter's "Big Brother.""

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?! Wow, I didn't know that. Makes me want to post this even more!"

Joss' phone rang. "Carter." she answered. She paused for a few minutes as she listed to the caller. "Yeah, okay, I'll be right there."

She hung up and looked at me. "That was Fusco. Seems a "man in a suit" took out some guys in a bar. Want to bet that's Reese?" she said with a smile.

I smiled back. "I'm not taking that bet. It probably was him. He and Finch must be working a new Number. Maybe the story will eventually make it to print."

"Maybe" she said.

With a final wave she headed towards the door. Just before she opened it she looked back at me. "I'll keep an eye out for your post. I'll be curious to see the response you get. I'm sure John and Finch will be too."

She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. I turned back to my laptop to give my writing one last proofread before posting it. I thought about sending a copy to Reese and Finch when the webcam caught my eye. I wonder….


End file.
